


I think I'm in love with you

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, baejinhoon oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: I loved him ever since we met, but sadly he's straight, and also my best friend.Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon oneshot





	I think I'm in love with you

** Jinyoung POV  **

Someone ran behind me before jumping on my back and at once I knew it was none other than Park Jihoon, my best friend along with Haknyeon.

'Morning Baejin! Thanks for offering to carry me to class!' I knew that he was definitely smiling cheekily at me and I rolled my eyes, flicking him on the forehead. 'I didn't know that you coming to jump on me was called me offering to carry you tsk.'

He messed up my hair before laughing, 'Yeah yeah but you love me anyways so let's go to class!' _If only you knew that I actually love you just not as a friend but more than that, but you would hate me for that._

While on the way to class Haknyeon joined us and turned to look at us, 'You know everyone thinks both of you are gay and I'm always a third wheel around you.' Both of us turned to glare at him.

'I'm not gay.' We reached out to smack him at the same time but he ducked. 'Sheesh I'm just joking guys calm down I know you guys are straight.' _He knew I wasn't but I was glad that Haknyeon had helped me keep my secret that I was gay and that I liked Jihoon._

Jihoon still didn't get off my back so we walked off to class with Jihoon telling Haknyeon that he's 100% straight and would never turn gay for anyone, since he had a girlfriend anyway.

I sighed, this is what I get for being in love with someone who's off limits, 100% straight and also my childhood best friend.

**_I had always know that I was gay, I never felt any attraction to girls at all and after meeting Jihoon, I fell for him, and stayed that way ever since._ **

**_I'll never forget the day we met, I accidentally bumped into him making him fall I was expecting him to stand up and scold me but instead he stood up and immediately apologised and asked if I was fine._ **

**_He was cheerful, bright, loving, caring and good looking. Basically Jihoon was perfect. And the fact that he was dating another person everyone deemed to be perfect made them the perfect couple. Why did I have to like someone like him? I never regretted it but sometimes I just wished it had gone another way._ **

I felt a stinging pain in my arm, '-Jinyoung? Jinyoung we're at class already you're going to walk right past.' I shook my head and cleared the memories I was thinking about and quickly put Jihoon down. 'Ah sorry I wasn't focusing.'

I could feel Haknyeon looking at me and rolling his eyes at me, he moved closer and whispered to me, 'You're hopeless. But I swear Jihoon likes you back and I have a plan to make him admit it. I'll tell you later.'

 _A possibility that Jihoon liked me? That would probably only happen in my dreams._ I laughed out loud and patted Haknyeon on the back, 'You're delusional.' We got to our seats and Jihoon leaned over and asked what we were laughing about but we just told him it was nothing.

I couldn't concentrate in class. My mind just kept wandering back to the times where Jihoon would come to me crying because he was heartbroken after someone broke up with him. All I could do was comfort him and try to not get my heart broken myself.

I didn't understand why I did it either. Why I continued loving and staying close to Jihoon although I know he would never like me back. He was straight and everywhere he went he would start proclaiming that he was "100% straight" when people questioned if we were dating.

It made me feel useless to say the least, knowing that Jihoon wanted absolutely nothing to do with me except just being a friend he can come to when he has problems.

•time skip end of school•

Haknyeon pulled me away from Jihoon and to the back of the school, 'Jinyoung listen I swear Jihoon likes you just hear my plan out.' I stared at him deadpanned but gestured for him to continue.

He told me his plan, it was simple enough, say we're dating and act extremely loving in front of Jihoon and just see what he'll do. This was a ridiculous idea but it couldn't hurt to try, Haknyeon had his own boyfriend who was okay with him doing it so I guessed why not.

The next day he picked me up from my house and we walked together to school, 'Just say I asked you out yesterday when we got to class and that was why you were laughing. As for the rest, just wing it.'

We walked into school hand in hand and when we got to our lockers, no surprise Jihoon was there. He turned around ready to greet us until he saw that we were holding hands. He stared at our hands for what felt like eternity before looking up at us, 'Guys what's going on?'

Haknyeon shrugged at him before letting go of my hand to open his locker, and I did the same, 'We're dating, isn't it obvious Jihoon.' Jihoon stared at Haknyeon then back at me and kept repeating it with his mouth hanging open.

I closed his mouth, laughing at him, 'It isn't a big deal Jihoon we can all still hang out like old times, it won't make a difference.' I pulled Haknyeon and Jihoon towards the direction of our class.

Before we knew it, it was lunch and Haknyeon pulled me aside before quickly telling me, 'Okay now we properly put our plan into action, just start calling each other nicknames but don't go overboard or I'll kick you.' I rolled my eyes, 'Wouldn't dream of it idiot.'

We made our way towards the lunch room and as we were walking there Haknyeon turned to me, 'Seriously Jinyoung I swear Jihoon likes you, did you see how angry he was when we came in holding hands?'

'He just looked shocked to me.' Haknyeon rolled his eyes, 'You seriously couldn't tell that he was angry? And you say you love him so much.' I could feel heat rising up to my cheeks and I smacked Haknyeon, 'Shut up, he really just looked shocked.'

He pushed open the door and we walked to our normal table only to be met with a gloomy Jihoon. 'Jihoon what's wrong why do you look so annoyed or dare I say, emo.' Haknyeon and I sat opposite Jihoon instead of our usual seating next to him.

'Are you guys seriously dating?' He asked, and it was very clear that he was annoyed. Haknyeon pat his head before answering, 'Yes Jihoon, I told you this morning and I'm not going to tell you again.'

Jihoon huffed before turning back and eating his food. We were eating our food peacefully while chatting when Haknyeon suddenly turned to me and fed me.

'I know this is your favourite so I got my mom to cook it for you this morning babe.' He winked at me and turned back to continue eating. Jihoon glared at both of us.

As lunch passed, we continued flirting with each other right in front of Jihoon, calling each other cute pet names and feeding each other. Then Haknyeon leaned over to me before whispering, 'Don't look, but Jihoon looks like he's going to kill me I swear. He's practically shooting lazers at me through his eyes. Wanna bet he'll bring you out and talk to you soon?'

I knew he wouldn't, he wouldn't care about it, 'Shut up Haknyeon, both you and I know that that's total bullshit. This doesn't affect him at all.' But I was wrong.

I felt someone angrily grab my arm and pull me outside to the boys changing room. Jihoon pushed me into the boys room before angrily sitting down in front of me, 'Why do you guys keep flirting in front of me?'

I rolled my eyes, 'Jihoon that's how people act when they like each other, I'm sure you know that since you're dating someone.' He scoffed looking up at me, 'I'm not, I'm single.'

'You're single? What about your girlfriend then? Aren't you guys dating?' He shook his head, looking back towards the floor, 'Nope I broke up with her yesterday, but it doesn't matter. We're here to talk about you and Haknyeon.'

I sighed, 'What's there to talk about Jihoon? We're dating, it's simple.' 'No it's not how can you guys be fine yesterday and suddenly dating today?' He started pacing around in front of me.

'What's not simple about that? We like each other, so we're dating. It isn't our fault that we like each other, why are you so defensive about it anyway? We told you not to worry, it'll be okay.' He stopped pacing around and stood right in front of me.

He started walking towards me and stopped right in front of me, looking at me in the eyes for what felt like forever. I could feel myself starting to blush and I looked away but I could still feel his gaze on me, we had never been in such a close proximity before.

Sure we were best friends for years but never had we ever had the need to stand this close to each other before. I was caught up in my own thoughts, not seeing Jihoon lean in.

And the next thing I knew, a pair of lips were on mine. I was shocked. _He's kissing me. The love of my life is actually kissing me. Jihoon was kissing me... Why?_

It wasn't a rough and quick peck but a slow and passionate kiss. It felt like Jihoon was pouring out all his feelings to me right there and then. It lasted for what felt like forever, and I wouldn't have minded just staying like this forever, but all good things had to come to an end.

We finally pulled apart, panting and blushing. Jihoon stared at me again, I met his eyes but turned away quickly, I couldn't believe the fact that my best friend and my crush just kissed me.

Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts again, I felt Jihoon place a finger under my chin, lifting my head up so that my eyes would meet his. And all I saw in his eyes was love and care. For me.

'It took me a long time to realize this but Bae Jinyoung, **_I think I'm in love with you_**.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to jihoon!! this is a rly short oneshot just for his birthday do leave kudos and comments!!


End file.
